Always and Forever
by Lady Maiya
Summary: It's kinda like the series in poetry form. Rei/Shinji pairing. Hope you like it! Please read and review! ^_^ Part 14 up! Yay, I finally uploaded!!
1. The Fire Within

DISCLAIMER: Evangelion and its characters belong to Gainax and not to me. So don't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 1: The Fire Within  
  
Crimson eyes  
Belonging to a girl with a heart of ice  
That is what the world sees  
In that pair of crimson eyes.  
  
Blue eyes  
Belonging to that of a boy  
Who is both warm and cold,   
A youth thinking he's just a toy.  
  
Fates are decided  
And their paths soon cross  
For he was called by one  
Whom he, years ago, lost.  
  
The blue-eyed one looked deep  
Into that crimson colored pair  
And a tiny spark of fire  
Was what he saw in there.  
  
He tried his best  
To keep that fire burning  
But his best wasn't good enough  
Because away she kept on turning.  
  
Even at this, he did not give up  
Still firmly standing his ground  
He gave her some of his own fire  
To prevent her flame from dying down.  
  
Soon his efforts were rewarded  
Her fire grew and shone a bit bright  
And that was because he  
Never backed down from that fight.  
  
  
Yet still she remained the same  
As emotionless as one can be  
So he finally asked her one day,  
"Would you please smile for me?"  
  
She stood there, surprised   
Wondering what she would say  
Whatever for? She thought.  
But she did so anyway.  
  
His heart beat like never before  
His mind felt like he was in space  
For he had never seen something so pretty   
Than that dazzling smile on her face.  



	2. The Eye Is The Window To The Soul....

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 2: The Eye Is the Window to the Soul...  
  
Time passed, days gone by and by  
Their friendship blossomed and grew  
Then came the time when it was her turn  
To gaze upon his eyes so blue.  
  
She saw uncertainty within his soul  
Surrounded by the walls of hate  
Not at other people, but at himself  
As he was silently cursing his fate.  
  
Faced with a problem which was hard to solve  
For a long time she searched for ways  
Searched high and low, from near to far  
But could not find the answer for his case.  
  
Finally, in one last desperate attempt  
She threw herself at him when she saw her cue  
She hugged him tight, never wanting to let go  
And whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak,  
But no words ever came   
Yet she didn't mind it one bit  
Since his eyes told her the same.  
  
They still carried on, happy and content  
But their friendship was still seen there  
It is just that one beautiful thing was added   
That thing called love is what they share.   



	3. Trouble Rising

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 3: Trouble Rising  
  
Then came the time when both were called  
To fulfill their duties in battle  
He had a bad feeling about this fight  
And this made his knees rattle.   
  
"The First Child will go first  
The Second will follow her  
The Third will standby  
In case problems occur."  
  
"Everybody ready?"  
"All systems go!"  
The major cracked her knuckles  
"Let's get on with the show!"  
  
So off went the First  
To confront the enemy  
Before it could cause pain  
Pain with no remedy.  
  
She did her job well  
But that was way before  
'Cause now everything went wrong  
Her luck is no more.  
  
"Send in the Second!"  
The major ordered.  
"Move fast now  
Before she is cornered!"  
  
"What about me?"  
The Third Child asked.  
"I have to help her!  
Let this be my task!"  
  
  
"Not to worry,"  
The major said.  
"We won't let her  
Die ahead."  
  
So off went the Second   
On a mission to save her friend  
She was to keep the First Child  
From meeting her impending end.  
  
But to everyone's surprise  
The Second just stood still  
Didn't budge an inch  
Never moving upon her will.  
  
"She won't move  
Because her sync ratio's down  
What the heck's happening?"  
The major said with a frown.  
  
"Why am I like this?"  
The Second hung her head.  
"I can't pilot anymore  
I may as well be dead."  
  
The major, to the Third,   
Faced him to say,  
"It is now up to you,  
Save her, okay?"  
  
No need for words   
The answer is clear  
The prince will save his princess  
And face the enemy with no fear.  
  



	4. A Classic Tale

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 4: A Classic Tale  
  
As for the princess,  
She's still putting up a fight  
But it didn't help  
Since the enemy held her tight.  
  
The prince charged fiercely  
His knife held out at the foe  
And struck it with much power  
That it screamed loudly so.  
  
But as soon as the blade struck the enemy  
They heard another loud cry  
And all found out to their dismay  
That it belonged to the princess, oh my!  
  
The prince kept on striking  
He continued on hitting it  
"Stop it!" The major ordered.  
"You're hurting her by damaging it!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
The prince harshly demanded.  
The major hung her head sadly.  
"I'm afraid she has been contaminated."  



	5. Sacrifice

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 5: Sacrifice  
  
Whilst all of these happened,  
The enemy turned the other way  
It stared at the Third Child menacingly  
Like a predator that has found its prey.  
  
Then suddenly it attacked  
Using its other hand  
Flying through the air  
At its target it would land.  
  
He could not move  
The Third Child found  
He stood there paralyzed   
To the enemy he was bound.  
  
Her heart beat furiously  
Yet she refused to cry  
"I have to do something,  
I can't let him die."  
  
Waiting silently for the pain  
He closed his eyes  
Then opened them abruptly  
Upon hearing the major's cries.  
  
"No! Wait! What are you doing?!"  
The major shouted to the First.  
"What does it look like?" She said.  
"I'm getting rid of this damn curse."  
  
"Get out of there right now!"   
At her, the Third fiercely said.  
"No, I have to stay."  
And make sure he's dead."  
  
  
"You're killing yourself and your Eva!"  
"To the enemy, I will not yield  
And to destroy it  
My Eva needs my AT-Field."  
  
"So that's it. You're just going  
To leave me here and now?"  
The First Child softened at this, and said,  
"Don't worry, I will just be keeping a vow."  
  
"No! I won't let you do this!  
I won't let this be your fate!"  
The First shook her head sadly.  
"I'm sorry, but it is too late."  
  
He only heard the words "Inversed AT-Field"  
And to his horror the count down was partly done  
"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...  
Five...four...three...two...one."  
  
First there was a loud explosion  
And then came a blinding light  
He closed his eyes as he became unconscious  
With darkness creeping unto him like night.  



	6. Grief

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 6: Grief  
  
He woke up hours later  
Lying on a hospital bed  
"Rei...where are you?"  
Was the first thing he said.  
  
He looked up and stared   
At that unfamiliar ceiling once more  
Then he remembered his Rei  
And quickly rushed out the door.   
  
"Rei! Rei! REI!" he cried out.  
"Where are you?  
Please, oh please be alive  
Without you, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Shinji! What are you doing?"  
The major angrily said.  
"Why are you here?  
You're supposed to be in bed."  
  
He looked up at her  
With tears in his eyes  
"Please Misato, tell me  
That they're all just lies."  
  
Misato's anger faded away  
She gently stroked his head.  
"I'm very sorry Shinji,  
But I'm afraid that she's...dead."  
  
"No! No! NO!"  
He practically screamed.  
"No...I will just wake up  
And all of this will be just a dream."  
  
  
The major shook his shoulders  
"Shinji! Snap out of it!  
This is the truth and reality  
So you might as well accept it!"  
  
Once more, he looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry Misato, for being like this  
It' s just that I can't believe...heck,  
I don't want to believe that she's..."  
  
"I know," she nodded.   
"It's hard for me too."  
Then she smiled. "But you know,"  
There's something at home for you."  
  
"But right now  
A sleep for you would be best  
Don't worry, we'll be going home  
I'll take care of the rest."  
  
And so he closed his eyes  
Soon sleep overtook him  
Darkness creeping again  
All light becoming dim.  



	7. False Hope

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 7: False Hope  
  
For the second time that day  
He woke and looked up  
But this time at the familiar ceiling  
Of his home's rooftop  
  
As he sat up from his futon  
Something white caught his attention  
But before he could reach for it  
Misato burst in with something to mention.  
  
"She's alive! She's alive!"  
He stood up, his eyes full of hope  
"Rei...she's alive?" With this news,  
His brain struggled to cope.  
  
"Yes!" The major said happily.  
"She's at the hospital, alive and well."  
"Thank God..." he whispered.  
His joy was more than he could tell.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the hospital,  
Shinji rushed for her room as fast as fast as he could  
But as he ran through the corridor  
He found her sitting on a bench of wood.  
  
"Rei...thank God you made it."  
Great, now that he was near her  
He couldn't think of anything else to say  
But everything will be fine, that's for sure.  
  
She moved her head to look at him  
And he found himself looking down at his shoe  
"Rei, I..." he stammered. "I...I..."  
But was cut off by her saying, "Who are you?"  
  
  
It was as if the whole world fell upon him  
Followed by a hard smack of a bat  
Those words pierced right through his heart  
When he heard her say that.  
  
"Wha--? You don't remember me?  
"It's me, Rei. It's me, Shinji!"   
Her head nodded in recognition  
"So you're the Third Child, Shinji Ikari."   
  
"You...you saved me, remember Rei?"  
Turning away from him, "I thought it was absurd,  
When you ran to me. But the reason I don't know you  
Is probably because I'm the third."  
  
He backed up as she stood  
"You're...you're not Rei..."  
She just stared at him, then shrugged.  
"I'm Rei Ayanami, that's what they say.   



	8. Shock

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 8: Shock  
  
He stared at her in shock  
Of what seemed like his only love  
He looked like her, talked like her...  
But it's not her, over and above.  
  
A wave of emotions overtook him  
A tsunami even, I would say,  
Shock, confusion, anger, despair  
'Cause of what happened to his beloved Rei.  
  
Not having anymore to say  
He turned back and left her there  
Quietly, he walked back home  
The situation was more than he could bear.  
  
He arrived in his room  
And locked himself in  
He sat near the window  
Folding his knees below his chin.  
  
For hours he just sat  
A blank look in his eyes  
Silent all the time  
Save for a few sighs.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you people for reading and reviewing! Believe me, there is nothing else so   
fulfilling than when people read and review you work when you're a writer. Thanks again!! ^_^  



	9. Why?

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 9: Why?  
  
Until such time  
The shock was through  
As tears streamed down  
His eyes so blue.  
  
The silence was replaced  
By sobs of despair  
Of a boy crying out  
"It's not fair!"  
  
He fell to the floor  
Shaking and trembling  
A waterfall of grief  
Washed over his being.  
  
At times when the major  
Would enter his room  
To check on him  
She saw nothing but gloom.  
  
She bit her lip  
As she closed the door  
"This is so terrible..."  
She said sliding down the floor.  
  
The Second Child too,   
Was in no better shape  
In a catatonic state  
Due to mind-rape.  
  
It is unbelievable  
That this came to be  
How did this happen?  
I really don't see.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Phew. I finally got Part 9 done. On to Part 10 I  
guess. As long as I don't get writer's block, I'll keep on continuing  
this until the end. ^_^ 


	10. The Fifth Child

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 10: The Fifth Child  
  
Problems occur not only in their lives  
But also inside NERV  
Because of the situation of the Second  
Unit 02 has now failed to serve.  
  
They have no other choice  
Nothing else could be done  
To make the unit work  
They have to find another one.  
  
Finally one is chosen  
To work for "humanity's side"  
Kaoru Nagisa  
Is now the Fifth Child.  
  
He will now pilot  
The Unit 02  
As a substitute  
For Asuka Sorhyu.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Phew! Finished Part 10 just today! I'm getting back to school though so I might be a bit slow. 


	11. One After Another

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 11: One After Another  
  
Mysterious and enigmatic,  
That was all Shinji could say  
Kaoru became close to him  
For he so like his beloved Rei.  
  
So when the news reached him  
He was so surprised he could barely stand  
He never guessed that the Fifth  
Would be Kaoru, his very close friend.  
  
Shinji struggled to regain himself  
To be as calm as he could be  
I hope he does so, for his own sake  
For another surprise awaits him, you see.  
  
One day, (it happened in NERV)  
Two were called by Doctor Akagi  
One was Misato Katsuragi  
And the other was Shinji Ikari.  
  
"I'd like to show you something,"  
The young doctor said,  
The Third gulped out loud  
For he felt incoming dread.  
  
He had a feeling that  
He won't like what he'll see  
However he still followed  
Albeit walking quietly.  
  
At last they stopped   
In front of a door  
His heart beat fast  
His body felt sore.  
  
  
The doctor twisted the knob  
"You'll soon know what I mean,"  
The door slowly opened  
To reveal the secret within...  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wee!!! ^_^  



	12. The Hidden Room

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 12: The Hidden Room  
  
His heart jumped up  
In shock and horror  
And it also increased  
His sorrow more.  
  
For he had seen  
The truth behind  
The secret within  
His father's mind.  
  
At the far end of the room  
A girl is located there  
None other than Rei  
His maiden so fair.  
  
And even worse  
There was another Rei  
And another, another,  
And another, I'll say!  
  
So many Reis  
Were inside a tank  
Through the waters  
They float and sank.   
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: .......*snore*........ 


	13. The Secret

Notes: Hehe, sorry everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated this. Reason is I got writer's block and school.   
But now I'm on vacation, and I've written a new chapter. Yay!   
Please read and review this people! ^_^ I've been inspired by   
all your reviews, so keep them coming!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Part 13: The Secret  
  
"What the hell?!   
How can this be?!  
What's going on?!"  
Cried a frantic Shinji.   
  
The doctor began to speak,  
"This is my doing,  
As well as your father's...  
A product of genetic engineering."  
  
"Rei..." The major started.  
"There's not one, not two, but more..."  
She turned to the doctor, trembling.  
This had struck her to the very core.  
  
Ritsuko bowed her head in shame,  
"We created Rei and cloned her,  
To be used as dummy plugs  
In case problems occur."  
  
Misato stepped back, horrified.  
Never in her life did she assume this.  
She looked back at her other companion,  
Wondering how he was taking this.  
  
Not a word nor a sound  
Came from Shinji,  
Until such time he said,  
"That's why she wasn't Ayanami.."  
  
The major stared at him in shock  
Not knowing what to say,  
Beside her the doctor lifted up a remote  
And pressed a button at bay.  
  
  
Almost immediately  
They could hear some rumbling  
Oh dear,  
Sounds like the walls are crumbling!  
  
The major and the boy  
Looked up to see  
The tanks that held the clones  
Are crumbling slowly.  
  
"What's happening?"  
The major cried.  
"I'm destroying it,"  
Was the doctor's only reply.  
  
The clones fell  
One by one,  
Broken apart  
Till there was none. 


	14. Kaoru Nagisa

Author's Notes: Oh gosh, how many months has it been since I last updated this thing?! Grah, I can't even count them all! I'm sorry people for not updating, it's just that I haven't had the time to do so. There's always a lot of stuff to do in school, plus my college entrance exams are coming up! But don't worry, I've had the time today and now I've updated it. Yay!!! *dances* So here it is! Part 14 of Always and Forever! ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Always and Forever  
Part 14: Kaoru Nagisa  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The traumatized young boy  
Came home in a daze  
He passed by everything  
Without so much a gaze.  
  
Once inside his room,  
His eye caught something white  
The envelope that Misato left  
On that other night.  
  
But as he reached out for it  
He heard the telephone ring  
And abruptly left the house  
After briefly speaking.  
  
A few minutes later  
He arrived at NERV  
Just in time to see  
Unit 02's arm curve.  
  
It was Kaoru  
And not Asuka  
Moving and piloting  
The red Eva.  
  
Shinji still wasn't used  
To seeing his friend  
As the Fifth Child  
Which SEELE sent.  
  
Incredibly still  
Is Unit 02's fate,  
For Nagisa could synch  
At an incredible rate.  
  
However... 


End file.
